Lija y Terciopelo
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: AU. Actitud, altura o apariencia son solo algunas de las cosas en las que Levi McGarden y Gajeel Redfox son completamente opuestos el uno del otro. Ella es la alegre y risueña miembro del consejo y él el malhumorado e intimidante delincuente de la escuela por excelencia. Cualquiera pensaría que estas son razones suficientes para que ellos no se puedan llevar bien, ¿o no? Two-shot.


_¡Hola hola! :) Estrenándome en este fandom que me trae obsesionada últimamente, y como no podía ser de otro modo, con mi OTP forever'n'ever x) Tengo miles de fics pendientes de otros fandoms, pero era incapaz de escribir nada mientras no escribiera algo, lo que fuera, de estos dos. Es mi nueva droga(?) xD Amo a Gajeel con todo mi podrido corazoncito, y cada vez que Mashima alimenta la sed de GaLe de las fangirls con escenas de estos dos, aquí Fumiis-san moja sus pantys. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi ropa interior(?) ¡Al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:** nada es mio, sino estos dos ya habrían foll... Eso, todo de Mashima ;D_

_Link a la canción en tutubo: __/watch?v=7ukOxsSLXrk_

* * *

**LIJA Y TERCIOPELO**

**·**

_Eso somos tú y yo, el cielo y el suelo,__  
__Putadas y amor, pereza y desvelo,__  
__Lija y terciopelo._

(Marea – Lija y terciopelo)

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el descanso sonó, y una chica menuda de pelo azul intenso se apresuró a guardar todos sus libros en su maleta para salir lo antes posible de clase. Y no es que tuviera ningún plan, cita, o quedada importante. No. La razón era mucho más simple, pero no por ello menos importante.

Pasó de largo cuando Lucy, su mejor amiga, la llamó para que fueran a comer juntas. Se disculpó con un gesto y la rubia la miró preguntándose donde estaba el fuego. Asomó la cabeza con cuidado por la puerta del salón, sus compañeros de clase apenas se habían levantado de sus mesas y los pasillos aún estaban prácticamente vacíos. Sin perder más el tiempo echó a correr como si un verdadero dragón la estuviera persiguiendo. ¿Por qué un dragón? Pues un ejemplo como otro cualquiera.

— ¡Levi-chan~! — escuchó que llamaban por su nombre de forma algo —demasiado— melosa. Frenó en seco dejando escapar un largo suspiro, para posteriormente girarse hacia los dueños de las voces que la habían interrumpido en su escapa. Jet y Droy, sus compañeros del consejo estudiantil.

— Hola chicos, ahora tengo algo de prisa así que… — intentó excusarse.

— ¡Oh!, podemos acompañarte — dijo Jet sonriente mientras el moreno, Droy, asentía de manera efusiva.

— No quiero que os quedéis sin tiempo para comer por mi culpa — intentó de nuevo, en vista de que la primera táctica de evasión había fallado.

— Tranquila, tampoco tenemos mucha hambre, podemos comprar luego algo rápido — le dijo Droy sonriente. — ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

— Oh — se retorció las manos, algo nerviosa, pensando una excusa. — Solo voy hasta la máquina a comprar un refresco. No hace falta que…

Pero todavía no había terminado de hablar cuando vio como los dos salían disparados y doblaban la esquina en dirección a la máquina expendedora. Sin pensárselo dos veces, aprovechó para echar a correr en dirección contraria. No es que estuviera evitando a sus dos amigos. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco. ¡Pero es que ya no aguantaba más! Siempre habían sido protectores con ella, y hubo una época en la que siempre iban a todos lados juntos, y nunca le molestó. Sin embargo, hace unos meses ya que no podía ni dar dos pasos sin tenerlos encima. Y los quería, pero necesitaba respirar y recuperar algo de su —ahora inexistente— espacio personal.

Pensó donde podía pasar la media hora que duraba el descanso sin que la encontraran. ¿La biblioteca? No, ese sería el primer lugar donde buscarían. ¿La enfermería? No quería molestar a la Doctora Evergreen. Siguió caminando por los pasillos sin detenerse, y por un momento le pareció escuchar las voces de sus amigos. En un acto reflejo, empezó a subir las escaleras del instituto y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en frente de la puerta de la azotea. Los alumnos no tenían permitido subir hasta ahí y la puerta siempre estaba cerrada, pero por suerte ella era parte del consejo y ese día llevaba la llave maestra del instituto encima —Gildartz, el conserje, se la había dado diciéndole que fuera a guardarla a la sala del consejo por él, mientras lo veía ir corriendo hacia el campo donde practicaba el club de tenis femenino—.

Abrió la puerta con la llave y después la cerró tras de sí. El sitio estaba, como supuso, desierto. No había nada además de la caseta de cemento donde estaba la caldera y los contadores del gas, el resto era solo el suelo liso y las verjas que sobrepasaban los muros que limitaban el sitio y subían hasta los tres o cuatro metros de altura. Sin pensarlo mucho, de un salto apoyó las manos en el tejado de la caseta y se impulsó hasta apoyar una rodilla en el techo y subir, pesaba poco y era bastante ágil así que no le costó mucho. Se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor el paisaje urbano que le ofrecía la ciudad desde esa altura. Y gritó.

— ¡Estoy hartaaa! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, alargando la última vocal todo lo que le dio el aire de sus pulmones. Ahí arriba en la amplia azotea de su instituto, y donde la vista no le alcanzaba para ver el final del horizonte plagado de altos edificios grises, se sintió totalmente sola, tranquila y en paz como hacía meses no se sentía. — ¡Estoy harta, estoy harta! ¡¿Tanto es pedir un minuto de paz?!

Se agachó con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, intentando normalizar su respiración. Eso le quitaba todo el estrés a cualquiera. Alzó la vista sonriendo cuando de pronto un gruñido y una voz a sus espaldas la asustaron.

— Eso mismo digo yo, cojones.

Se giró con brusquedad asustada al descubrir que había alguien más ahí arriba y la había escuchado, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con sus propios pies y de pronto sintió como su cuerpo caía por el borde del tejado de la pequeña caseta. Dejó escapar un grito agudo, pensando que como mínimo se abriría la cabeza contra el suelo, cuando sintió que caía sobre algo blando pero firme. Se removió inquieta tratando de levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue golpear su coronilla contra la barbilla de la persona a la que le había caído encima, provocando que este soltara una maldición.

— ¡Estate quieta coño! — de pronto sintió como unas manos grandes la sujetaban de la cintura y la presionaban contra el cuerpo bajo ella, inmovilizándola por completo. Alzó la mirada para disculparse, con la cara totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza, pero lo que vio la hizo paralizarse y contener la respiración con una mueca de sorpresa.

— Gajeel — murmuró bajito, conteniendo el aliento.

El nombrado, harto de ser usado como colchón, la aparto de encima suya sin mucha delicadeza y se puso de pie rápidamente. Levi sintió su trasero golpeando contra el suelo y apoyó las manos para no caerse. Mañana tendría el cuerpo lleno de moratones. Alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los iracundos del hombre frente a ella. Era alto, muy alto, por lo menos debía de medir un metro ochenta y pico, tenía el pelo largo, negro y revuelto, además de la cara llena de piercings en la nariz, la boca y las cejas. Pero sin duda lo que más la intimidaba eran sus ojos, oscuros y con un leve destello rojito que le daba un aspecto sobrenatural y aterrador. Él era la razón por la que sus amigos estaban más protectores con ella que nunca. Gajeel Redfox.

Agachó la cabeza dejando que su pelo ocultara su mirada asustada, pero el moreno pudo notar como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo. Le tenía miedo, y no sabía si eso lo hacía sentirse culpable o le cabreaba. Posiblemente fueran las dos cosas.

— Si estás tan loca como para subirte a las cosas para ponerte a berrear hazlo, pero no interrumpas mi descanso — le espetó con dureza, harto de esperar a que la chica reaccionara. La vio encogerse más sobre sí misma y, ahora sí, un pinchazo de culpabilidad le dolió en el pecho. Quizás debería decirle algo para tranquilizarla. — Eh, enana, ¿te has roto algo? — pero claro, lo suyo nunca había sido la delicadeza.

Levi alzó por fin la mirada hecha todavía un manojo de nervios, frente a ella el moreno la observaba con el rostro ceñudo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su mera presencia la intimidaba y le hacía recordar cosas que no quería, pero aun así trató de levantarse como pudo y tratar de mantenerse serena frente a él.

— E-Estoy bien — musitó mientras se enderezaba, pero al apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo sintió un intenso pinchazo en su tobillo. No pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor.

— ¿Seguro? — preguntó el otro con una ceja levantada.

— Sí, sí, no te preocupes — se sintió un poco tonta al decir eso, dudaba que a él le preocupara realmente si ella estaba bien o no. Fue a caminar con decisión para no demostrar delante de él que sí se había hecho daño, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía. Pero cuando posó nuevamente el pie con firmeza en el suelo no pudo contener un pequeño quejido de dolor.

— Oye, ¿te has hecho daño en el pie? — inquirió molesto porque ella parecía querer salir corriendo de su vista. Lo entendía, pero eso no hacía que le molestara menos.

— Será un pequeño esguince — dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo para quitarse la media del uniforme e inspeccionar su tobillo. De pronto vio como el moreno se agachaba a su lado y le sujetaba el pie inspeccionándolo. Un furioso sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara.

— Sí, es un esguince — dijo mientras soltaba su pie y se daba la vuelta todavía en cuclillas. Levi lo miró sin entender. — Sube, te llevo a la enfermería.

— ¿Q-Que? ¡No hace falta! — sí, sí podía poner aún más roja. ¿Dónde estaba Gajeel y quién era ese chico en frente de ella?

— No seas gritona y sube, la campana está sonando — dijo sin mirarla. Parecía algo avergonzado también, aunque claro, eso ella no lo podía saber.

Se subió a su espalda como le mandó, con una mano alrededor del cuello del chico para sostenerse y en la otra su media blanca y su zapato. Abrió la puerta con la llave y se dejó cargar hasta la enfermería, donde Evergreen les miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y Levi deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Gajeel la dejó en una de las camillas y casi sin despedirse salió disparado de la enfermería cerrando la puerta de un portazo. De todas las personas que podría encontrarse en la maldita azotea, ¿por qué precisamente ella? Frunció el ceño recordando la forma en que temblaba y como le rehuía la mirada. Estaba claro que no había olvidado su encontronazo tres meses atrás.

Era el inicio de curso y Gajeel era nuevo en el instituto porque, bueno, básicamente le habían expulsado de su anterior colegio. No sabía si era por esta razón, por su aspecto desaliñado, su pelo largo, o sus piercings, pero el caso es que desde el primer día los del consejo estudiantil habían estado tocándole la moral. No podía dar dos pasos por el pasillo sin que lo acosaran con sus quejas y le exigieran que cambiara su aspecto. Él trataba de ignorarlos lo que su escasa paciencia le permitía, Metalicana, su padre adoptivo, le había prohibido meterse en más líos, amenazándole con una soberana paliza como le volvieran a expulsar de otro instituto. Así que se contuvo, pero entonces los muy idiotas empezaron a extender rumores estúpidos sobre él y pronto la gente empezó a rehuirlo y lanzarle miradas de desprecio por los pasillos. Juró vengarse de esos cabrones del consejo.

Así que cuando una noche dando una vuelta de borrachera con sus amigos _delincuentes_ —como los llamaba Metalicana— y se cruzó con el trío de amigos del consejo, no le importó que ella fuera una chica y ellos unos blandengues, o que no tuviera pruebas de que fueran ellos los que extendieran los rumores. Les dieron la paliza de su vida. Y sí, también le había pegado a ella, no estaba orgullosos de eso pero bueno, había pasado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

No se atrevieron a denunciarle a la escuela después de las amenazas que les hizo, pero sí les dejó muy claro que quería que lo dejaran en paz. Los dos idiotas solo lo miraban con odio y rabia, pero la chica había movido la cabeza asintiendo, toda magullada, y él los dejó allí tirados. No supo si fue cosa de la chica, pero ciertamente a partir de ahí los rumores pararon, aunque aún seguían molestándolo con su aspecto. De todas formas ya se había formado su fama de delincuente y la gente no dejó de mirarlo con desprecio, así que tampoco iba mucho a clases, prefería tumbarse en la azotea tranquilo y alejado de todos, hasta que un día, meses después, la chica de brillante pelo azul lo despertó de su siesta con sus gritos.

Se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho, los otros dos le daban igual, pero pegar a una mujer… lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente despreciable. No le extrañó verla temblar cuando lo reconoció, trató de no darle importancia. ¿Por qué la había ayudado ese día? Por mucho que él no quisiera pegar a mujeres tampoco iba de samaritano, sin embargo se sentía en parte en deuda con ella, y quizás como una forma de disculparse, decidió ayudarla.

A la mañana siguiente Levi llegó temprano a clases. Su madre le había dicho que se quedara en casa para descansar el pie pero ya casi no le dolía y después de estar toda la tarde poniéndole hielo la inflamación había bajado casi por completo. Entró a su aula donde Lucy y Natsu la saludaron sonrientes. Se sentó en su sitio, junto a la ventana, y se puso a hablar con su amiga hasta que llegó el profesor Makarov y la clase comenzó.

Pasaran cinco minutos cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Levi abrió los ojos como platos mientras veía como un somnoliento Gajeel entraba bostezando y sin más explicaciones o excusas entraba sentándose en uno de los sitios libres. Justo detrás suya. La clase entera empezó a murmurar mientras escuchaba a Natsu gritarle algo así como que peleara con él. Levi solo podía sentir su pulso acelerarse y un sudor frio bajar por su espina dorsal. No se giró a mirarlo pero sentía su mirada fija en su espalda, casi como un peso sólido que la hacía encogerse levemente.

— Vaya Redfox, dichosos los ojos, casi no te veía desde la inauguración — dijo sarcástico Makarov, siempre con ese tono bromista. No era de los profesores más estrictos precisamente.

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros y después de que el anciano profesor acallara los murmullos la clase continuó.

Después de la clase de química de la profesora Polyushka y de una aburrida clase de historia de Macao, la hora del recreo llegó. Nuevamente despidiéndose apresurada de Lucy cogió sus libros y salió corriendo, no sabía si para evitar encontrarse con Jet y Droy o para escapar de la mirada penetrante del chico tras ella. Sin embargo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta sus amigos la interceptaron, y antes de que la pudieran saludar siquiera estos abrieron la boca y la miraron asustados. Una voz grave se oyó tras ella.

— Eh, enana — Levi se giró a mirar a Gajeel, todavía intimidada. Él solo le iba a preguntar por su esguince, simple cortesía, pero entonces los dos idiotas tras ella decidieron reaccionar y cerrar la boca, para luego hablarle tratando de sonar amenazantes y no acojonados como verdaderamente estaban.

— ¿Y tú que quieres? — le dijo Jet mirándolo con desprecio. — Ni se te ocurra acercarte a nuestra Levi.

— Jet… — la peliazul trató de calmar a sus amigos, y cuando se giró a mirar al moreno este se veía mortalmente serio. Él fijó su mirada en la de ella, que no pudo evitar girar la vista de inmediato rompiendo el contacto visual.

— Ya veo — dijo simplemente. Y apartando a Droy de un empujón salió de la clase y se perdió por el pasillo. Al momento los murmullos volvieron a comenzar.

— ¿Qué hacía ese tipo aquí? Si nunca viene a clase — mascullo el moreno.

— Como quiera hacerle algo a Levi — dijo el rubio temblando de rabia. Todavía no podía olvidar la increíble humillación que pasó por su culpa, y el dolor de ver a su amiga herida sin que pudieran hacer nada por defenderse.

— No me ha hecho nada chicos — trató de calmarlos. — Y es mejor que venga a clase, nuestro trabajo como miembros del consejo es hacer cumplir las normas ¿no? — les dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Si es él, definitivamente preferiría que no viniera — se quejó nuevamente el moreno, esperando a ser secundado por su amigo, pero este se había quedado mirando con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Por qué tienes las rodillas heridas? — preguntó muy serio a Levi, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar enfurecido. Droy miró las rodillas de su amiga, y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía moratones en ambas y un raspón que parecía reciente en una. Levi se mordió el labio indecisa. De pronto vio como ambos se giraban en dirección por donde se había ido Gajeel, y se apresuró a detenerlos.

— Solo me caí, nadie me hizo nada — al ver que sus dos amigos no se detenían dejó escapar finalmente su frustración en ellos. — ¡Que no me pasa nada! ¡Se cuidarme yo solita! — exclamó irritada ante la mirada estupefacta de los otros dos. — Igual que puedo caminar sola por los pasillos, ir a la cafetería sola sin que nada me ocurra, y venir y volver sola a mi casa sin necesidad de escoltas. Sé que lo hacéis por mí, y os lo agradezco, pero de vez en cuando necesito estar sola.

Y sin más se giró desapareciendo por el pasillo, dejando a sus dos amigos plantados y a todo el mundo mirándola sorprendidos.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, había llegado nuevamente a la puerta cerrada de la azotea. Sacó la llave, pero no abrió la cerradura, todavía indecisa por la posibilidad de encontrarse con cierto chico de pelo largo y negro. Finalmente abrió la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas. El sitio estaba completamente vacío. Suspiró, no supo si aliviada o decepcionada.

— ¿No te han seguido tus caballeros de brillante armadura? — pegó un respingo cuando la voz de Gajeel se escuchó tras ella. Se giró y lo vio sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca.

— Son mis amigos — se defendió con un pequeño mohín que, aunque nunca lo reconocería, le pareció adorable. — Es normal que quieran protegerme.

— Protegerte de mí — recalcó el moreno mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La peliazul sentía que se le aceleraba el pulso cuando la veía así.

— Bueno, será que alguien les ha dado razones — soltó enfadada. ¿Por qué lo pagaba con ella? Para empezar no sabía porque se enfadaba tanto el moreno ahora, nunca se llevaron bien esos tres, no era una novedad. Vio que el otro giraba la cabeza sin mirarla, fijando la vista en algún punto perdido en el horizonte.

Se sentó al otro lado de la puerta, a un par de metros de él, y observó a lo lejos también. Sacó un pan de melón que se había traído de casa y empezó a mordisquearlo en silencio. Cinco minutos después lo observó de reojo, seguía en la misma postura, aunque ahora observaba al frente con aire relajado. Decidió romper el silencio, algo tenso, aunque no se le hacía incomodo del todo.

— ¿Siempre subes aquí cuando no vienes a clase? — preguntó, algo nerviosa por si le molestaría que le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas.

— Sí — fue la escueta respuesta que le dio tras unos segundos de silencio. Seguía tranquilo. De pronto Levi frunció los labios.

— ¿Y cómo entras? Está prohibido para los alumnos entrar aquí y la puerta está siempre cerrada — inquirió.

— ¿Me lo dices como vigilante del consejo para mandarme al despacho del director? — preguntó con una mueca socarrona. La peliazul se sonrojó y desvió la mirada molesta. Ella nunca haría algo como eso. De pronto vio que levantaba un brazo y enseñaba una pequeña ganzúa de metal. — Tengo mis truquillos — le dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. — Que yo sepa tú tampoco puedes entrar aquí — le dijo de pronto con aire acusador.

— Yo tengo una llave maestra — le enseñó la llave en sus manos sonriente.

— Eso es jugar con ventaja — le dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

Levi volvió a sonreírle. Gajeel no pudo evitar quedarse mirando su sonrisa. Jamás pensó que la vería sonreírle así precisamente a él, menos cuando vio lo aterrada que se mostraba el día anterior tras su primer encuentro.

Por su parte, la peliazul estaba asombrada, no se imaginó que le sería tan fácil mantener una conversación tranquila precisamente con él. Siempre lo había visto malhumorado, a la defensiva, e incluso violento como el día que los atacó. Ella no era rencorosa y había decidido dejar pasar ese hecho, pero a pesar de su buena fe todavía no podía olvidar el pánico que le habían provocado los ojos rojos de Gajeel, tan cegados de rabia, y la mueca divertida y satisfactoria que mostró cuando golpeó a sus amigos. Durante semanas había tenido angustiosos sueños con esa imagen. Y a pesar de todo, el Gajeel de sus pesadillas no tenía nada que ver con el que ahora mismo estaba tumbado a su lado, mirando el cielo tranquilamente. Sin poderse contener, siguió preguntando.

— ¿Por qué subes siempre aquí? — el moreno la miró un poco sorprendido, aunque intentara disimularlo. Se preguntó si quizás había hecho una pregunta demasiado incómoda.

— Estoy más tranquilo sin nadie alrededor, y la gente tampoco parece quererme cerca — dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. No pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por esa contestación tan cruda.

— Quizás es que no te conocen, si intentaras integrarte más…

— Tú tampoco me conoces para decir eso — contestó secamente. Levi desvió la vista, entristecida. El moreno se maldijo por lo brusco, pero qué demonios, ¡él era así! No iba a ser más delicado por ser ella. — Tus amiguitos del consejo ya se encargaron de que nadie se me acercara a menos de un metro a la redonda — soltó con rencor.

— Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en eso — se justificó, refiriéndose a sus dos compañeros y ella misma.

— Tampoco hicisteis nada por detenernos, lo cual viene a ser lo mismo — dijo con desgana. Levi no pensaba que eso fuera cierto, sin embargo una pequeña parte de ella sí pensaba que si se hubieran opuesto más a todo ese acoso muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Mucho tiempo se auto compadeció por lo que les habían hecho, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el más afectado en todo eso había sido Gajeel. Todo ese tiempo solo, sin ningún compañero en la escuela, ahí encerrado todos los días.

— Lo siento — susurró Levi bajito, agachando la cabeza apenada. De pronto sintió que una mano grande y cálida le daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

— Que seas precisamente tú la que me diga eso, enana — le dijo el moreno sonriente. — Ya suena la campana, no querrás llegar tarde — dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzando la puerta, la peliazul casi creyó ver un ligero sonrojo en la cara del moreno. Sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para seguirlo.

— Gracias, Gajeel — le dijo una vez a su lado. Este la miró sorprendido y sin entender. — Por llevarme ayer a la enfermería.

— Oh — dijo girando de nuevo la vista. — No fue nada.

A Lucy casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de tanto que abrió la boca cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Levi y Gajeel al mismo tiempo por la puerta. No hablaban entre ellos, pero para la rubia era más que obvio que venían juntos. Observó sus movimientos, pensativa, y decidió que por un tiempo lo mejor era no decir nada al respecto.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí el primer capi! Esto como ya dije en el summary, será un two-shot. En un principio iba a ser un one-shot muy largo, pero cuando vi que llevaba 9 páginas y no llegaba a la mitad de la historia decidí cortar y dividirlo en dos xD ¡Espero que os guste! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos así que espero que no me haya quedado muy OOC, a mí la verdad se me hizo muy cómodo escribir sobre estos dos._

_Ojalá os guste, espero muuuchos reviews con vuestras opiniones, ya que soy primeriza en esto x)_

___**PD:** está demostrado científicamente que dejar reviews ayuda a la circulación y a mejorar nuestra flora intestinal, así como previene el colesterol ;)_


End file.
